Someone Elses Star
by classof05
Summary: Ani/Padme romance twist!! please r/r


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, they belong to Mr. George Lucas, the song "Someone Elses Star" belongs to Mr. Bryan White.  
  
Summary: Anakin and Obi-wan return back to Naboo, and Anakin gets some very un expected news.  
  
  
  
Whishin On Someone Elses Star  
  
By:classof05  
  
  
  
"Don't be so nervous Anakin" Obi-wan said as he stared at Anakin who had been shifting his seat every 5 seconds.  
  
"sorry master" Anakin replied trying to sit still.  
  
"are you honestly that nervous?" Obi-wan asked as he moved to the seat next to Anakin.  
  
"I haven't seen her in 10 years Master, god knows shes probably changed" Anakin said as he rubbed his hand on his pants to clear the sweat from in between his fingers.  
  
"don't worry young Padawan, you don't notice but you have changed to" Obi- wan said as he smiled at Anakin.  
  
"yea buts shes accomplished something in the last 10 years" Anakin said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"you've accomplished a lot, if not more than anyone I know has in the last 10 years." Obi-wan said as he smiled at Anakin reassuringly.  
  
"then why wont you let me take the trials?" Anakin said unfolding his arms as he looked at his Master.  
  
"your not ready Anakin, when the time comes you may take them, but not now" Obi-wan said.  
  
"but…" Anakin started.  
  
"no buts, when your ready I will let you take the trials." Obi-wan answered, reading Anakins thoughts.  
  
"Buckle up folks, were approaching our landing point" The pilot yelled from the cockpit. Anakin and Obi-wan didn't speak. The ship landed with a sudden thunk. Anakin stared out the glossy window down at all who waited for he and Obi-wan to show up. His heart skipped a beat as he eyed the figure he had been searching and waiting for. Obi-wan noticed his expression as he just smiled to himself.  
  
"found something you like?" Obi-wan asked, knowing exactly what Anakin was looking at.  
  
"wha… what did you say?" Anakin stuttered as he searched for Padme in the crowd of people.  
  
"pretty girl.. who is she?" Obi-wan asked as Anakin gave him an evil look.  
  
"im just playing Anakin" Obi-wan said as Anakin gathered his things and headed towards the back of the ship to the exit.  
  
"Anakin wait up" Obi-wan called as he ran after him.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you" Anakin said as he quickened his pace.  
  
"Anakin I was playing" Obi-wan said as he laughed a little.  
  
"I know" Anakin replied as he jumped down from the ship.  
  
"Master Kenobi, It's a pleasure to see you alive and well" Yoda said to Obi- wan as he approached him.  
  
"and as always I am glad to see you are doing well also Master Yoda." Obi- wan replied as he smiled at Yoda, and Master Windu who stood quietly behind Yoda. "Anakin come here" Obi-wan said as he pulled Anakin foreward. Anakin bowed slightly as Master Windu came forward.  
  
"Young Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see YOU grown up and ready, bring balance to the force you must" Yoda said as he looked up at Anakin.  
  
"You have done well Master Kenobi, I trust you put forth all your knowledge into training Anakin" Master Windu asked as he stepped forward and eyed Anakin.  
  
"Yes sir. I put in every bit of time and effort I knew I had into training Anakin, he will make a fine Jedi." Obi-wan replied as he smiled at his apprentice.  
  
"I would hope so. We will have a few of the queens handmaidens escort you to your rooms." Master Windu replied as he motioned to two young girls to hurry over.  
  
"Dorme, Rabe, please escort Master Kenobi and his Aprentice Anakin Skywalker to their rooms" Master Windu asked as he smiled at the two jedi.  
  
"yes Master Windu, we will do so immediately. This way please" The two girls said in unison. Obi-wan and Anakin followed closely, but soon enough Anakin fell behind.  
  
** Anakin get over here ** he heard Obi-wan yell at him.  
  
"even when im not near him he yells at me" Anakin said to himself as he turned around and suddenly heard a laughter that sounded so familiar to him that he knew exactly who is was in that instant. Anakin raced to the nearest window and looked out into the small garden below him. He saw who it was, Padme, his Padme, with, wait a second, who was she with? She was dancing with another man, one that looked almost identical to himself, he was kissing her neck as they swayed back and forth in the deep purple patches of flowers. Anakin turned on his heels as he raced down the hall and around the corner until he saw Obi-wan turn into a small apartment like complex.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-wan said as he raced past him and into the nearest bedroom, slamming the door as he walked inside.  
  
"leave me alone" Anakin yelled through the door.  
  
"Anakin whats the matter with you?" Obi-wan said twisting the handle on the door. "can you please just open the door?" Obi-wan asked as he knocked on it.  
  
"No! Just go away" Anakin yelled as he sat on the edge of the bed a small tear running down his face.  
  
"fine!!" Obi-wan yelled back through the door. "You stay in there till you get a better attitude young man!" Obi-wan yelled again as Anakin heard him stomp off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alone again tonight, without someone to love  
  
Stars are shinin' bright so one more wish goes up  
  
Oh I wish I may and I wish with all my might  
  
For the love im dreamin' of and missin' in my life  
  
You think that I could find a true love of my own  
  
It happens all the time to people that I know  
  
Their wishes all come true, so ive got to believe  
  
Theres still someone out there who is meant for only me.  
  
I guess I must be wishin on someone elses star  
  
It seems like someone else keeps getting what im wishin for  
  
Why cant I be as lucky as those other people are  
  
I guess I must be wishin on someone elses star.  
  
  
  
Anakin opened the door slowly as to not wake everyone else in the whole palace with his anger.  
  
"Anakin?" Anakin jumped as he saw Obi-wan sitting on the couch.  
  
"what?" Anakin said grogily, walking into the living room and sitting on the opposite couch from Obi-wan.  
  
"whats the matter with you? You seem upset" Obi-wan said as he looked up at Anakin's tear streaked face.  
  
"I saw Padme tonight" Anakin said as he looked at the ground.  
  
"and? Werent you happy?" Obi-wan asked as he stared at Anakin.  
  
"she found someone else Obi-wan, I saw her in the garden with some other guy, they were kissing and hugging and dancing, it was like she didn't care if I was here or not, she wasn't even at the landing spot this morning" Anakin said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "what did I do wrong Obi-wan? Am I not good enough for her?" Anakin asked as he looked at Obi-wan.  
  
"Anakin, you are one of the best Jedi's the council has ever gotten ahold of, your life and powers is what could ultimately decide the balance between the sith and us. You cannot let some girl you havent seen in over 8 years ruin all of what you have worked so hard for" Obi-wan said as he stared at Anakin.  
  
"I just don't think I can do it without her Obi-wan" Anakin said as he looked up at Obi-wan. " I have thought about Padme every day for the past 10 years, I can just give up on her." Anakin replied as he started off towards his room again.  
  
"Anakin, don't let it bother you so much" Obi-wan said as he followed Anakin with his eyes till he was out of sight. " That boy is going to be the death of me" Obi-wan said to himself.  
  
Anakin walked into his room as he sat down on the edge of his bed he heard a very strange beeping sound. He followed the sound all over his room until he traced it to Obi-wans large duffle bag, Anakin unzipped the bag quietly as he peeked inside and dove his hand into the bag feeling around for the beeping object. Till he found it, Anakin pulled out the small datapad and held it in his hand.  
  
"my phone" Anakin said as he opened it up. "24 messages!!!" Anakin said in a loud whisper. "what the?" Anakin said again as he pressed the on button.. "damn Obi-wan" Anakin pressed the play button as Padme appeared on the screen. "Pad?" Anakin said to himself as he turned up the volume, he pressed the small button that said "repeat message" the message read as follows:  
  
Padme lifted her small TV/Phone onto a table infront of her so it was facing her, she smiled as she started to talk..  
  
"Ani, Hey its Me. Well I tried to write you a couple times, actually it was 15 but I kept getting the messages deleted so I thought maybe I would try sending you a phone message, pretty nifty huh? Well anyway hows everything at the temple going? Well over here its great, today marks my 6 month of being the Senator of Naboo.. when are you coming back? It seems like you've been gone forever. Well you have basically, its already been 8 years since ive seen or heard from you, I hope your okay. Well I have a meeting to get to so hopefully you'll get this message, write me back, and clear my head from any bad dreams I may have about you, I don't want to think about what I would do without you. Well I better go, please write me. Love you always, Padme."  
  
Anakin read onto the next message, all of them reading almost the exact same thing. Anakin flipped the last message which had been sent to him 6 months ago. It read as follows.  
  
Padme set up the small recorder infront of her, her eyes puffy and red. She started to talk.  
  
"Anakin, word got out today that you were killed. I havent gotten any messages from you or Obi-wan and im starting to worry. Im hoping your not dead but if you are you obviously wont get this message. Today Prince Organa proposed to me, when he did I dreamt of you coming here to Naboo and sweeping me off my feet and taking me away so we could get married together and live happily forever and ever. But it didn't, im hoping the only reason you arent writing me back is that your transmission signal is down or something small like that. Well word is also out that you, if you are alive, and Obi-wan will be returning home in 6 months. Hopefully I will hear from you before then. Bail has set our wedding date 3 weeks from today. I wish I could see you again. (voices heard in the background) oh I better go. Please write me.. I love you always, your Padme"  
  
The small screen went blank and Anakins hands trembled. "How could he do this to me? Hes my master, hes like a father to me.." Anakin said to himself as his small phone/holo recorder went crashing to the floor. Anakin stared out the window his eyes now teary and red, tears dripped down his cheeks as he stared out as the twin moons high in the sky of Naboo. "why?" Anakin asked himself…  
  
  
  
I sit here in the dark and stare up at the sky  
  
But I cant give my heart one good reason why  
  
Everywhere I look there's lovers that I see  
  
Seems like everyones in love, everyone but me  
  
  
  
I guess I must be wishin on someone elses star  
  
It seems like someone else keeps getting what im wishin for  
  
Why cant I be as lucky as those other people are  
  
Oh I guess I must be wishin, on someone elses star.  
  
Why cant I be as lucky as those other people are  
  
Oh I guess I must be wishin, on someone elses star  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Well I hope you guys liked the first part so far, I was bored at home today so I just slapped in one of my CD's and listened to the songs then I liked "Someone elses star" by Bryan White, so it was pouring rain out and I just sat down and started writing, im not sure when the second part will be up if at all, depending on what you guys thought of this part, so please review it. No flamers please.. thanks! 


End file.
